User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 6:Harsh Truth(Part 2)
(Continued from Part 1) I'm listening to a Sariel who's wearing Laure's coat. My mind is running in circles as I kept thinking what to do to cure her form. Sariel:(Quickly.... before something......) I'm thinking about other solutions to help her but I can't think straight. Baluar, Ken and Lyrr are taking care of the Chi-you behind me and I don't know whether I should do this. It's do or die. Ken:What's taking you so long Jonathan! Hurry up! Baluar:This thing isn't easy as far as I know. Baluar defended an attack from the Chi-you while Ken leaped to strike from above, damaging the face and staggering it. Lyrr sniped it's leg so he can keep it down, letting Baluar and Ken hit hard at the head and arms. I looked at the Chi-you and realised that it's the same Chi-you from last mission. Me:Why is it the same Chi-you when it couldav been different??? Sariel:(I..... need to.... eat something.....) Me:Then what do you need to eat??? Sariel:(Cores..... I need cores.....) Me:Wait... Aragamies eat buildings..... Sariel:(HRG!!!) Me:Ok... I'll get the core for you. Just hold on. Sariel:(Thank you...) The Sariel slept, leaving me to take the core from the Chi-you. I dashed to the Chi-you with Ophelia and hit it directly at the face. Ken and Baluar were shocked to see me and not with the Sariel. Baluar:Hey... weren't you supposed to find the cure?? Me:It's the core of an Aragami.... Ken:But that's stupid... It can't be possible to cure someone with an Aragami Core. Me:Never know unless you try it Ken. Ken:Alright... Me and Baluar will keep it down while you try to get the core. Me:How is that possible? Baluar:Have you been studying yet??? Me:No.... Ken:Aim for the face of the Chi-you. Me:Got it. I tried to aim for the head but it keeps dodging my attacks. Ken and Baluar happen to have the same problem as I do. Baluar:Three way strike NOW!!! Ken:On it. Me:Right. Both me and Ken moved into positions and all three of us striked at the same time, leaving the Chi-you confused and nowhere to defend. Lyrr sniped the head to crack it's face and reveal the core. Making the grab, I ripped it out of the Chi-you's head and saw the Sariel struggling to fight it's Aragami Nature. Tossing the core towards the Sariel, I screamed. Me:LAURE!!! I GOT MY FEELINGS RIGHT HERE!!! Sariel:(Arthur???) Grabbing the core I tossed, it consumed it and fell asleep. I panted because of the strength used to fight the Chi-you. Baluar patted my shoulder, giving a good job look. The Sariel regressed back into Laure, only with the coat still intact. Ken:HOLY WHAT THE F@#%!?!?!? Baluar:This isn't what I signed up for!!! Both Ken and Baluar ran to avoid looking at Laure's body, leaving me to cover her body up with her coat. I walked towards her, trying not to make any sound. Her body looks as pale as a ghost with her hair. Putting the coat on her, I lifted her from the ground. Laure:Ngh...... She's not awake yet as I called evacuation to pick us up. When we came back, I was assigned to the 1st Unit also called the Retaliation Squad. Paylor mentioned about 3 new recruits also joining the 1st Unit with me. He also mentioned someone called Yuu, Alisa and Kota. Baluar congratulated me for joining the 1st Squad along with the three new recruits. Yuu:Hey there, name's Yuu Kanagi. Nice to meet you. Alisa:Hello there, My name is Alisa Illinchina Amiella. Nice to meet you. Kota:Zzzzz....... Yuu:Hey Kota, wake up man. We got a recruit joining us. Kota:Uh... what... Oh hey man. I'm Kota, Kota Fujiki. I looked at Kota whom happens to be wearing Burgurally clothings. I don't understand why is Burgurally so popular but I'd rather ignore it. Looking at them, I don't sense any Aragami features in them. They're just like any normal kids with the Bias Factor injected into them. Alisa:What are you looking at??? Me:I'm just wondering about something... Yuu:What would that be?? Me:It's just family problems.... Yuu:Oh... I don't think I can associate myself with them since they don't know that I'm half Aragami. Paylor called me to come over to my room and look after Laura. She still looks normal but she isn't reacting to anything after consuming the Core. Me:Laura.... Are you alright??? She opened her eyes, revealing a smile. Laura:I'm fine.... I felt her forehead only to relax at her smile. She's fine after regressing back from a Sariel. I think I can handle her for a while. I'm also hearing noises from outside my door. They seemed to be whispers ???:*whisper* Don't push. I wanna hear what are they doing. ???:*whisper* Don't budge me, Why are we doing this??? ???:*whisper* He wanted to listen and I can't stand him complaining. I walked towards the door only to see Charles with two I've never seen before. He gave a quick wave and ran off, leaving these two behind. I opened the door and they left before I could ask them why. Closing it, I looked at Laure's sleeping face. I searched for my drawing pad and sketched her face, making sure I get the details fine. Me:This is gonna be a memento for me. Finishing the sketch, I sat on a chair beside Laure's sleeping body. But I feel tired from doing everything that's happened from last mission till now. Me:Damn... I feel sleepy...... I slept, not realising that I fell down and landed on the bed. It was very hard to deal with her Aragami self but listening to it makes me feel like I'm dreaming... I need to confess to her.... now.... Me:Zzzzz.... Ken knocked on the door but only to realise that it was open. He checked inside to see me sleeping beside Laure, checking the drawing I did. Ken:You'll need the rest Arthur... We'll cover things from here. Leaving my room, Ken left for the vending machine. Lyrr and Baluar stood beside the vending machine with their favourite drink, asking Ken about Laure's condition. Ken:She's good, no defects. Baluar:So that means she's with us for the time being. Lyrr:Yep. Ever since Arthur joined the Den, he's been working hard for a long time. Trying to cure an infected human is considerately hard, being unprepared adds up the handicap. Ken:We should give them some rest. I got something to write on my notes. Baluar & Lyrr:Agreed. The three of them finished each of their drinks before walking towards the elevator. Category:Blog posts